The Darkest Bond
by Shin-Izanagi
Summary: Two years after the Rosalia incident, things seem to be back to normal. Erhard Muller  aka CR-S01  is close to working off his sentence, but a sudden rencounter with his past is the catalyst for a series of catastrophic events...  Temporary Haitus
1. New Opportunities

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Trauma Center Series. All rights reserved to Atlus.

**Summary: **Two years after the Rosalia Virus Incident, the doctors at Resurgam First Care seem to be leading normal lives. In a similar way, Doctor Erhard Muller (a.k.a. CR-S01) is requested to give a conference in Boston. However, a sudden reencounter with his past may be the catalyst for catastrophic events.

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkest Bond<strong>

**Chapter 1- New Opportunities**

**April 2022**

**Resurgam First Care medical center **

**Portland, Maine.**

Peace was the only thing one could think of when looking at the pristine white building of the Resurgam First Care medical center. The air was clean and the sun was bright, yet gentle on the earth, inviting all living creature to bathe in its golden rays. Inside Resurgam, activity was constant, but not to the point of being overwhelming.

An ambulance was speeding through the streets, giving dangerous turns which caused several pedestrians to look at the vehicle. The siren was an ill omen resounding through the once quiet space. Suddenly, the ambulance reached its destination and a team of paramedics proceeded inside, pushing the stretcher with a constant speed. They dashed through the hallways, requesting immediate assistance with a loud voice. At first, some of the nurses seemed to be in a state of shock, but the screams of a certain hot-blooded paramedic made them come back to reality.

"Move! Out of the way, you twits!"

Paramedic Maria Torres made her way inside and almost crashed onto the Chief inside the Operation room.

"Watch it, Maria!" said the woman, clearly upset about almost being crushed by her subordinate.

"Ngh…! Sorry, Chief, but this patient's got severe blunt trauma on her legs, arms and chest, we need to treat her now!"

"I understand… Where the hell is Hank?"

Just as the chief pronounced the Orthopedic surgeon's name, the giant walked in-or ran in, to be more precise- being careful not to run over the fragile woman.

"S-sorry I'm late, chief! How's the patient?"

The man was panting and sweating, but he kept his calm demeanor. Maria was the one who filled him in with the details while accompanying him to the operation area.

"It's a mess. An electric failure in an apartment building caused several explosions which damaged the building's structure. Some people were crushed under the rubble, while others got some first and third degree burns. I stabilized most of them, but this one got hurt badly."

"Well, then, let's begin the treatment!" said the noble giant with a confident expression.

"Right, every second counts!"

With that, both doctors began the treatment, taking each step cautiously. The patient, a woman in her middle thirties, had severe fractures in both her legs and a couple of broken ribs threatened to pierce one of her lungs. Hank Freebird, Resurgam's Orthopedic specialist, made each movement skillfully, retrieving bone fragments and placing them back in their rightful place, then, placing some fragments of synthetic bone where needed and finally, fixing the bone with a plate and screws.

* * *

><p>Once all treatments were concluded, Hank and Maria went their separate ways. Hank went to the gardens to tend to the plants and flowers growing there and Maria went to the old ward to collect herself and prepare for any incoming calls. The old ward was dark and eerily quiet. Maria's footsteps echoed on the weathered floor as she made her way to the lockers room. She then reclined against her locker and let out a heavy sigh, sitting down with a thump and pressing her legs against her chest. She remained quiet and thoughtful for at least fifteen minutes. She remembered all sorts of things in that short amount of time; how she had fought with her fellow paramedics, how she had learned the true meaning of "teamwork" and…<p>

She then whispered a name that made her both smile and tremble; a name filled with sorrow and raptured innocence.

"Rose…"

She remembered the chaos which unfolded during the Rosalia outbreak and how she had to work together with her colleagues in order to save hundreds if not thousands of lives. Then, the memory of a certain doctor came to her mind. She remembered the horrible things she said to him when she found out he was involved in the Cumberland Incident. However, the bad and painful memories were replaced with images of him sitting all alone in a tiny cell, kept at freezing temperatures, completely secluded from the world. The worst part of it was that he was innocent. She discovered that while helping him find the cure to the devastating pandemic that threatened to wipe out all of the country. Unfortunately, as soon as the pandemic was controlled, he was taken back to prison and she had no chance to truly apologize to him.

Months passed and she heard of him from Gabriel Cunningham every once in a while. That was until he came back to Resurgam about a year ago. At first, everyone was shocked to see him there, being un-handcuffed and still dressed in the same white prison outfit. But as soon as he reassured them that he actually _was _there, they all welcomed him as the family he never had.

Maria could see the way his expressions slowly turned warmer and his demeanor became more open and relaxed, but every time she came closer to him, he seemed to look away. She obviously misunderstood, but he was also to blame, for he didn't know how to talk to her. After everything that had happened, he had no words to say to her. Fortunately, with some "friendly intervention" the two of them began to get along surprisingly well, and before anyone could tell, they had something serious and promising going on between them.

Now that her thoughts were focused on him, she stood up and opened her locker, revealing, perhaps, the only physical thing that helped her remember him; a single photograph was posted to the locker's door, right in a spot where Maria could look at it anytime she wanted. When she thought of him, on where he could be or what could he be doing, her heart jumped to her throat. Even if she tried to hide it, she wanted to see him one more time.

_If only I…_

She pushed the thoughts away and grabbing her gear, she headed out for her next round.

* * *

><p><strong>Boston University School of Medicine<strong>

**Boston, Massachusetts**

"Calm down already!" he scolded himself for the hundredth time "You´re a doctor and you're here to give a simple conference. That's all there is to it."

But no matter how much he told himself that, Doctor Erhard Muller could not hide the fact that he was terrified of speaking in front of hundreds of students and medicine professionals. It was the first time he had a chance to speak to an audience and to the media, but he was unsure of how would the people react to him. He was aware that he might be hated by people, since he was involved in the terrorist attack in Cumberland College, and still considered guilty by most. However, he had been invited by the university's authorities to give a conference in a manner of advice to future generations, so catastrophes like the Rosalia outbreak never happened again.

"Yes. I do this so nothing like that ever happens again."

As the principal was finishing his speech, Erhard felt the cold metal of the handcuffs against his skin. He then noticed that their grip in his wrists became loose. Agent Ian Holden took his shackles away and gave him a soft pat on his shoulder.

"You ready?" said the man with a rather calm voice.

"Yeah." replied Erhard a bit hesitant.

"Don't worry. Just get up there, say what you have to say and get out."

Erhard nodded at each of Holden's instructions, but as he felt his time for giving the conference was drawing nearer, he began shaking. Holden noticed him and gave him another reassuring pat on the back.

"You'll be ok. Now, go."

With that final push, Erhard, also known as Prisoner CR-S01, walked to the podium. He was pierced by hundreds of inquiring looks from the audience, and some seemed disgusted by his appearance, since they had recognized him as the one responsible for the Cumberland incident. He took a deep breath and started his conference.

"Good afternoon. I am Doctor Erhard Muller and I'm here to…"

* * *

><p>After what it seemed like an eternity, the conference was brought to a close, with a general level of approval from the audience. Erhard couldn't breathe deep enough to calm his accelerated heartbeat. Agent Holden came to his side and helped him down the podium. People were gathering around him in order to ask questions related to the topic he had just exposed, however, they became a little alarmed when Holden placed the handcuffs back in his wrists.<p>

"Doctor Muller still has some unfinished business with us, ladies and gentlemen. I advise that you make a line and ask your questions in an orderly fashion."

Then, a group of police officers got close to Holden and formed a wall around Erhard. He felt claustrophobic at first, but adapted shortly after. He answered the audience's questions with simple explanations and did his best not to take too long in doing so. He was finishing his Q&A when suddenly; an attendant began vomiting. Erhard quickly approached the man and requested Holden to remove the handcuffs.

"You're not cleared for this. It won´t help you reduce your sentence."

"I'm not abandoning him. I will treat him anyway."

Even with his hands bound, he kneeled next to the man and began examining him. Two attendants keeled down next to Erhard in order to assist him.

"Does it hurt? Where?" asked Erhard, hoping it was nothing serious.

The man struggled to get the words out of his mouth, but ultimately said:

"My… My stomach…!"

Erhard felt his blood burn and his heart sink. He needed to act quickly.

"Holden, you have to un-cuff me!"

Holden was looking at Erhard with worried eyes. He had known the surgeon for quite a while now, and he knew he wouldn't do anything rash. But he couldn't risk letting him loose now that he was close to working off his sentence.

"Please!" said Erhard pleadingly.

Holden clutched his knuckles so tight, they turned white soon after. There was no denying the fact that that man was in excruciating pain and right now, Muller was the only person who was really up to the task of saving his life.

Still handcuffed, Erhard palpated the man's stomach, to which he howled in pain. Erhard quickly determined the man's condition, remembering some of Gabriel Cunningham's explanations.

"He's suffering from a severe case of Appendicitis, I need to operate immediately! Someone get him to a proper place so I can treat him!"

"Paramedics are on their way!" said one of the men near him, who then, got out of the conference room to pinpoint the place of the emergency to the paramedics.

As soon as the man was on the stretcher, Erhard and Holden followed him through the University's hallways. Students and professors alike turned their eyes to the ominous procession in fear and curiosity.

"We'll take you to the Infirmary." said a paramedic.

Erhard nodded and requested sterilized utensils to another of the paramedics. Once in the infirmary, Holden removed the handcuffs and said with a somber voice:

"Do what you can. We'll be waiting for you here."

"Thanks." said Erhard; genuine gratitude in his eyes.

Holden placed one hand on the young surgeon's shoulder before turning to the door. He turned back one last time and said:

"Good luck, kid." before closing the door shut, leaving Erhard alone with a couple of nurses. Immediately after, Erhard began preparations for the surgery, selecting the proper equipment while giving a fast de-briefing.

"OK, listen carefully. The patient suffers from Appendicitis, but we don't know how serious it is. However, since he started vomiting, we can assume that his condition is bad. I'm going to extract the appendix and hope there are no serious complications.

"Doctor, What if the Appendix happens to burst? We don´t have enough equipment." said one of the nurses, clearly fearing for the worst.

"In that case, we must minimize the risks. Let us hope it doesn't turn into a serious Peritonitis. Well then, let's begin the operation!"

Erhard relaxed his hands while a nurse used antibiotic gel to disinfect the operation field. Once clean, Erhard took a deep breath. Both nurses seemed to trust him implicitly, something that made him feel more confident. Then, after collecting his thoughts, said in a solemn tone:

"This is it; scalpel."

As soon as the blade was in his hand, he traced the opening incision as a perfect straight line. As he moved further in, he realized the patient's true condition; it was worse than he had thought. The appendix was partially damaged and the toxins were damaging nearby organs. Erhard quickly excised the appendix and used several medicines in order to stop a possible infection. Once the situation was controlled, Erhard proceeded to close up the operation field, using the sutures at incredible speed.

Once treatment was complete, Erhard let out a heavy sigh.

"That's done. Let this disease pass from this world."

"Amazing, I've never seen anyone perform a surgery at such speed!" said one of the young nurses.

"Thank you both for your assistance. Excuse me."

With that, the master surgeon took off his gloves and walked out of the operation room, where Holden handcuffed him again before taking him back to his cell.

* * *

><p>Being kept at zero degrees Celsius was nothing unusual for Erhard. He was used to the numbness in his face and limbs, but if there was one thing that bothered him, was the silence. As soon as he found himself completely alone in his cell, his mind raced back to the days he spent in Resurgam. Even if it was hard in the beginning, he finally found a home among those people; especially if <em>she <em>was there.

The sound of the door opening made him push his thoughts away. Holden appeared in front of him, a tired expression in his eyes. However, he wasn't upset or worried. His face showed a certain degree of content.

"You ok?" he said in a casual tone.

"Yeah, thanks."

Holden walked a little further in.

"Wow, it really is freezing in here. How can you stand it all day?"

"I get used to it. Besides, better safe than sorry, right?"

Holden chuckled ironically. He now understood that prisoner number CR-S01 was in fact suffering because of his confinement. And even if their relationship had improved over the course of two years, Erhard always tried to keep his distance. His words were twice as true now; better safe than sorry.

"Listen, uh…" Holden stumbled over his words, something that was very odd, for all Erhard knew. "You… did pretty well back there, treating that man. Even though I was against it and it wouldn´t have helped reduce your sentence, you still went on and did it."

"I'm a Doctor. My purpose is to safe as many lives as I can."

"How selfless of you…"

There was a brief silence, the soft hum of the cooling engines ruled once more over the cold steel cell.

"Look, I just wanted to say… thank you, for doing what you did. I have to admit that at that moment, you were the only one who could have saved that man. I knew it all along, and still, I wanted to hold you back. I'm also sorry for that."

Erhard's eyes lit up with compassion and understanding.

"There's no need for that. It's what you taught me…"

Holden's lips twitched into a wry smile.

"…and… It's the only way I will be truly able to atone."

Holden's eyes also shun with understanding, even though the dark glasses hid his eyes.

"Just hang in there, kid. Tomorrow might bring new opportunities."

Erhard nodded in thankfulness and Holden left him alone. Seeing that the day had practically come to an end, Erhard laid down on his bed, covering himself with the thermic blanket and drifting away into his dreams.

* * *

><p>Doctor Gabriel Cunningham was sitting down on his couch, watching the butt of his cigarette burn away in his teeth. He had lost all track of time and didn't care to know what time it was, however, an unmistakable voice brought him back to reality.<p>

"Doctor Cunningham, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right! I'm alright. Thanks, RONI…"

"I detect a sudden rising in your stress level. Also, your caffeine level is unusually high."

"Hey, hey, hold it; How do you know that?"

"I applied the ´to hell with that´ algorithm when searching for data.

Gabriel smiled wryly. She was a quick learner.

"You don´t say!"

"I found something interesting."

"Then, shoot." said Gabriel sarcastically.

"You've been making several calls to the Portland FBI division, specifically, trying to contact agent Ian Holden regarding a colleague who was here in Resurgam two years ago. Doctor Erhard Muller."

Gabriel was about to get up and dismantle his robotic partner with his bare hands, but remembered the only one time he ever did that. He ultimately decided it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah." he said in defeat.

"You do care for him, don't you, Doctor Cunningham?"

"Yeah, after what happened and what he's been going through, I just feel like I gotta do something to help him out. You saw the way he operated; he's not a killer.

"I understand doctor—"

RONI then beeped as if something important had just come to her database.

"Doctor Cunningham, you have a mail."

"Can't it wait? We were discussing something serious."

"It is a maximum priority message from… agent Ian Holden."

"What? Open it up!"

"Yes, doctor."

A few seconds later, Gabriel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, especially when he saw the picture on a copy of the local diary's digital version, right on front page. A wide grin crossed his face.

"RONI, send a high priority message to all Resurgam personnel. Also, write this reply to our FBI friend…"

A couple of minutes later, RONI had finished.

"Anything else, doctor Cunningham?"

"For now, let's make sure _he _doesn't find out. I´m really going to love the look on his face when he does…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading! This is my first Trauma Team fanfic. It's going to be a little long, but I'll try my hardest to make the story as intense and the characters as real as this great franchise deserves. I have some chapters mapped out already, but I still need to polish the story further. In any case, this is chapter one. Be sure to let me know what you think of it and also, notify me of any mistakes I might have made.

Be seeing you! (and Happy Holidays!)

Shin-Izanagi


	2. Reunion

**The Darkest Bond**

**Chapter 2- Reunion**

Erhard woke up to his cell moving, or rather, the truck used as his cell moving. He opened his eyes, but the haze from hours of deep sleep forced him to shut them close for a few seconds before he tried to open them again. Once he could finally focus his eyesight on his environment, he tried to deduce what was going on around him. The truck was moving at a constant pace, but it was a little too fast, in Erhard's opinion. To make things worse, he didn't know anything else than that. Uncertainty was chewing his nerves away with each passing second.

After a few turns, the truck came to a stop. As soon as the doors were unlocked, he expected to see Holden or a FBI agent so he could ask what was going on. Just as he thought, Holden appeared before him, but before Erhard had time to open his mouth, Holden took his arm and pulled him outside his cell, stumbling on the short staircase leading to the cell.

"Holden, what's going on?"

"You'll be debriefed on the conference room. Now, hurry, they´re waiting for you." Said the agent as he and Erhard ran through the unusually quiet hallways.

"Who's they?" asked the surgeon confused.

Suddenly, Holden opened a door and pushed Erhard inside a dark room. The surgeon's eyes tied to adapt to the darkness engulfing him, trying to detect a silhouette.

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

Suddenly, the white fluorescent lights flickered to life, striking Erhard's eyes with a blast. Then, a loud bang resounded in the room, followed by a rain of confetti and serpentines, together with a cry of "Surprise!" from all of Resurgam's staff.

The young surgeon stood in awe as he came to the realization of what was going on around him. The whole of Resurgam's personnel swarmed around him in a welcoming embrace and heartwarming joy. Then, it was Doctor Gabriel Cunningham who spoke first:

"Well, look who's here, the hero in person!"

"What are you talking about?" replied Erhard, still recovering from the shock.

"Well, turns out that the whole world found out about your heroic rescue in Boston. You really made an impression."

Erhard remembered the tense seconds during that operation, still trying to make sense out of Gabriel's words. Seeing the surgeon tilting his head, Doctor Tomoe Tachibana intervened.

"What Doctor Cunningham is trying to say is that the man you saved in that conference in Boston is none other than Secretary Anderson of the HHS."

At the sudden revelation, Erhard's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. Then, Gabriel handed him with a copy of today's newspaper. Just as the doctors had said, the newspaper's front page featured a story on the secretary's daring rescue by a young surgeon while attending to a conference in Boston University's School of Medicine.

"I…" said he, facing his fellow doctors "…don't know what to say. At that moment I just…"

"You did what you thought was right, even if someone was against it." said Gabriel with a serious tone. "And that's something worthy of praise. Well done, Kid. You made us all proud today."

With that, Gabriel raised a glass and proposed a toast to Erhard, who was deeply touched by the gesture. In the past, he would have said that what he had done was nothing worth being thanked over, but this time, he felt he had actually achieved something important. Then, Tomoe said placing a gentle hand on Erhard's shoulder:

"Welcome home, Doctor Muller."

"It's great to be home."

Immediately after, a party was thrown to celebrate Erhard's triumph. Among the attendants, was Gabriel's son, Joshua, who was coming to terms with his father; Emma and Darnel, who seemed to get along as always and Hank Freebird's friend, Claire Blunt.

* * *

><p>Erhard was laughing like he hadn't done in quite some time. His muscles relaxed more and more as he spent time with his family and friends and his heart felt as light as a feather. Moments later, Naomi Kimishima and her daughter Alyssa appeared. The forensic specialist's eyes shun brightly when she spotted Erhard among the people. Erhard was also happy to see her in full health and as a fulfilled mother. Alyssa threw herself to the surgeon's arms while she called out to him with a bright and careless smile.<p>

"Hello, Doctor Muller!" said Alyssa, still hugging him.

"Hello, Alyssa. How are you?" replied Erhard, trying his hardest not to sound too cold or harsh.

"I'm very well, thank you! And you?" said the brunette. Erhard couldn´t stop remembering Rosalia while looking at her. He then forced his rather numb lips into a smile and said in a soft tone:

"I'm very well too! Thank you, Alyssa!"

Placing Alyssa softly on the ground, Erhard turned his attention to Naomi, who wrapped the surgeon in a warm embrace.

"Glad to see you're doing well" she said.

"Likewise. Has everything gone alright?"

"Yes. No pain or unusual symptoms."

Erhard sighed in relief and looked at Alyssa, who was chatting with Tomoe while petting her cat, Chloe.

"She grows stronger every day." commented the surgeon after a short silence.

"Yes. I can only admire her for her courage and determination. In fact, she reminds me every day that I too must face my day-to-day trails with the same determination as hers. I owe her that much."

"I too owe her many things. If it hadn't been for her, I would have never found the strength to continue when everything was against me. She showed me… what it means to live."

Alyssa then waved her hand and called out for her mother. Naomi waved her hand back and indicated that she would soon join the girl. Then, turning her head, Naomi observed:

"I just noticed something. There's someone missing. Maria Torres, if I'm correct.

Naomi's comment brought Erhard back to a somewhat sad reality. When he looked around, he confirmed the situation; Maria was nowhere to be found. He had expected rather anxiously to see her again after a one-year absence. He stood silent, to which Naomi simply gave him a soft pat on the shoulder and walked towards Alyssa.

* * *

><p>After he had emptied his glass, Erhard decided to take a walk in order to stretch his legs and to look around the place he had come to know as home. The hallways at Resurgam seemed a little too quiet for his taste, although he spotted a few doctors and nurses as he went along. He then left the main building and headed to the old ward. It was as dark and quiet as he remembered, although it seemed to have acquired a mysterious aura that was comforting and reassuring over the past year.<p>

Erhard smiled as he walked the halls of the old ward, remembering the experiences he had lived in that part of Resurgam. Again, his thoughts focused on Maria. Suddenly, the faded sound of voices made him turn his head. Hank and Clare were talking in a low voice, enjoying each a walk through the hospital. Then, Hank spotted the surgeon.

"Came here to stretch your legs?"

"Yeah." said Erhard as if ashamed to be found in the old ward.

Hank came closer to him, Claire still beside him.

"I don't think I've introduced you yet. Claire, this is a colleague and a friend of mine, Doctor Erhard Muller. He's a master surgeon."

The young girl stretched a thin white hand. Erhard had to fight his fear of accidentally breaking her delicate fingers while greeting her. He then remembered hearing of a case involving Hank and a girl who had tried to commit suicide, however, Claire was far from being her old dark self. Instead, a strong passion for life burned in her eyes, clearly, all thanks to Hank.

"I'm Claire Blunt. A friend of Doc's is a friend of mine."

After a short silence, Hank observed:

"Are you looking for Maria?"

The sudden mention of the paramedic made Erhard jump and shrink, fighting the rush of blood in his face.

"I-I… was… I hoped… to find her here."

"Hmm… I see. Don't worry; she'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah…"

Erhard then stared into the distance, unaware of the fact that Hank and Claire were leaving. He managed to turn his head and wave them both goodbye, but the minute he was alone, he went back to his thoughts.

A loud noise was what brought him back to reality. He was about to leave when a distinctive voice resounded in the quietude of the ward.

* * *

><p>"Hey, watch it, you dumbass!"<p>

"Sorry."

Maria picked up her equipment and placed it back in its case, but as she made her way to the locker room, she spotted a man in white clothing staring into the distance.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The figure then turned around, revealing his face, two rubies piercing her. She felt her throat tie up in a knot and the only thing she was able to do was drop the case with her gear in it. The impact echoed in the silent ward.

"Hello, Maria." said the man, a peaceful smile across his face.

Maria then threw herself at the man's arms, clutching him close to her.

"Erhard!" she said, her heart pounding in her ears.

He responded to her embrace, savoring the feel of her hair between his fingers and the familiarity of her touch.

"You were gone for quite a while." said Maria, trying to control the emotions welling up inside her.

"Sorry." he said simply.

"You Idiot."

Erhard replied by holding her tighter, after which he took her face in his hands and closed the distance between them with a longing-filled kiss. When they separated, both their eyes made contact and remained still for what it seemed like an eternity. Without saying a single word, they both had expressed the longing which had accumulated over the last year. Then, a voice calling out to Erhard broke their line of thought.

"Hey, kid, you're missing all the fun!"

It was Gabriel. He then fell silent at the sight of Maria.

"Oh… well, well, it looks like this party just got ´fired up´."

At the diagnostician's comment, Maria´s eyes lit up with a raging fire, ready to swallow Dr. Cunningham whole, but Erhard persuaded her not to. Seconds later, Holden appeared. Erhard's heart sunk in his chest and ached as he looked at Maria with fear in his eyes. She clutched him close, as if trying to hide him from the agent, also fearful.

Then, Maria's walkie-talkie resounded.

"To all available paramedics at Resurgam First Care, there has been an armed robbery. Six injured and a possible hostage situation. Please, respond".

Fearing for Maria, the lives of those in need and himself, Erhard felt his knees giving up on him, but Holden handed him a tablet with a seal and an official sign.

"You've been cleared for surgery in exchange for five years off your sentence." he said in a low husky voice.

Erhard's eyes moved from Maria to Holden to the tablet and soon also to Gabriel, who then placed a hand on his shoulder and said:

"Come on, wake up. We've got a job to do and you have a sentence to work off."

Waking up from his trance, Erhard smiled at Gabriel and Maria. The paramedic picked up her radio and indicated that she was on her way. She then gave a quick glace to the surgeon, who said in a confident voice:

"Go, we'll be ready."

With that, Maria dashed out with her gear. Seconds later, the ambulance's siren was echoing in the air as a cry of hope.

The struggle for life was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>*phew* I finished it! First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update this, but I promise that the story is about to gain speed.

Erhard is now ready to struggle for life once again, next to his friends at Resurgam, but who knows what new challenges may be waiting for each and every one of them. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Shin-Izanagi


	3. Human Relationships

**The Darkest Bond**

**Chapter 3- Human Relationships**

Maria was a fast driver. If Resurgam's drivers were to compete in a race across Maine, Maria would surely come out in first place. She was gifted when she had to push the engine to the limit, but she was rather inexperienced when she had to take on corners.

The ambulance drifted along the pavement, almost climbing on the sidewalk and running over a few pedestrians.

"Goddamn it, move!" she screamed as she barely dodged the scared pedestrians and turned right with a strong pull to the wheel. The ambulance danced sideways for a few seconds before stabilizing again and continuing along the street. The siren was a loud cry signaling for a grim future that slowly turned into the present. As seconds passed, innocent lives were in danger of being ended.

Maria received some instructions prior to arriving at the scene. Upon arrival, she felt herself plunge into a reality not her own. Police had cordoned the area and policemen and patrols alike were still as statues of a somber past.

Maria got off the vehicle and crossed the perimeter, holding her Resurgam ID and showing it to every person in uniform she saw.

"I'm with Resurgam First Care! Who's in charge here?"

Some officers stepped aside and a tall man with short black-grey hair appeared.

"I'm Lieutenant Cross. What can I do for you?"

"What's the situation?"

"Three armed men arrived on a black truck and entered a store. Next thing we know, they start blasting away, injuring six people. However, that´s all the victims we know of. They seemed to go further in into the shopping district. They also took a hostage."

"So it´s possible that there are more victims… I have to go inside!"

"No can do, lady, orders from above."

"What?"

"We cannot risk more deaths like this! If we move, they´ll go even more haywire!"

"So you´re just gonna stand there and do nothing?"

"Look, instead of just rambling around with me, you should go treat those who are in real need of your assistance." said the man, moving his head towards the other paramedics, who struggled to save and carry as many patients as they could.

Feeling fire burn her throat, she decided to focus all her energy in stabilizing the patients. When she came closer, she immediately applied the necessary treatment to each kind of wound. Most of them had small flesh wounds caused by the bullets passing close by; others had more serious injuries, for they had been directly hit by the projectiles. Maria extracted the metal fragments with speed and precision and placed synthetic membranes to seal the wounds, sterilizing the affected areas with antibiotic gel.

Maria was distressed while tending to her patients. Many were young, part of a family. Even children had been hurt and the sight of their suffering was like a blazing dagger that sunk deep into her chest. Then, one of the victims began to gasp and mumble, as if trying to communicate with her.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm listening."

"My… my brother was with… the men with… the guns."

"What? Did they take him?"

"Please… help him." the boy then stretched his hand and handed Maria a small locket with the shape of a feather.

"Hey, hang in there, kid." Maria then injected the boy with the stabilizing agent and his vitals returned to normal.

"Get this one out of here! Are the others ready yet?"

They are. Unfortunately, we're going to need another ambulance.

_That's just great!_

"Call for backup! Tell them I need them for five minutes ago! Move it!

The paramedic dashed away as Maria finished treating her last patient. She then lifted her head and noticed the police was getting frustrated. She came closer to the command post and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"We can´t just be rash, we have to think this through!"

"Think this through? They've gone into a killing spree! How longer must we wait? How many more must die?"

"I understand how you feel, but if we go in there, they´ll surely kill the hostage and we would be at fault. We must wait for a breach, a failure in their plan, before we can go in and arrest them."

Looking at the locket the boy had given her, she came to a resolution. Police was currently unavailable to solve this crisis and right now, there was no room for diplomacy; she needed to act quickly if she wanted to save the lives of all of those in danger.

"Doctor Torres, we´re transporting the patients now!"

"Got it! Make sure they send the backup here, there are still other people who need treatment!"

The paramedic nodded and drove the vehicle to the nearest hospital. Maria, on the other hand, grabbing her gear, began looking for an entrance into the shopping district.

* * *

><p>Erhard was ready, although he felt a little nervous. He wasn't sure of how many people would be brought in in the next few minutes, but he knew he wasn't alone. Doctor Tomoe Tachibana would be assisting him during his operations and he had Emma and Darnel, who were confident in their success. Once all the equipment was carefully prepared by the two nurses, Erhard and Tomoe awaited for their time to act. The chief had explained the situation so far and the doctors had prepared the necessary treatments. Erhard thought on the lives he would soon struggle to save. As soon as the blade was in his hands, he would everything in his power to make sure no one would die.<p>

"It feels good to be back" commented the surgeon. "I missed the feeling."

"Yes. The struggle for life is indeed invigorating."

Erhard's eyes met Tomoe's, both of them showed that they trusted each other without saying a word. Tomoe then smiled and said:

"It's an honor to be assisting you again, Doctor Muller."

"The honor is mine, Tomoe."

Then, the cries of the sirens reached their ears, and they both stood ready, like intrepid vanguards waiting for the right moment to charge. As soon as the patients were brought in, the two doctors began the appropriate treatments. Erhard retrieved the remnants of the bullets and sealed the wounds with his trademark speed. Tomoe helped him retrieving other fragments, cleaning the operation field and keeping the patients´ vitals stable.

* * *

><p>Maria discovered a passage into the shopping district which was located at ground level. She climbed down some stairs and entered. The place seemed deserted, but she kept her eyes open for anyone hiding. She spotted a few injured people inside some of the small stores, asking for the whereabouts of other victims and the attackers. She also indicated the patients that help was on its way and that they should stay put until then.<p>

She turned some corners and suddenly spotted a young-looking man sitting on the floor, pain in his eyes. He was pressing his hand against his ribs and blood was slipping through his fingers. Maria quickly went beside him and tried to take care of his wounds.

"Hey, are you ok? What happened?"

The man was dressed all in black, wearing a hoodie that covered his face. When Maria tried to tend to his wounds, he moved her hand aside and tried to get away, but the pain had frozen him in his place. He growled and howled in impotence and fear.

"Calm down. I'm here to help you, but I can't do a thing if you don´t let me."

Reluctantly, the young man let Maria treat him, hissing in pain as the fragments of a bullet were extracted and disinfectant made contact with his skin. Once the treatment was done, the young man laid down on the cold floor. The paramedic gave him a little medicine to kill the pain, to what the patient said:

"You're too kind. I am too bad a person to ever receive such a thing."

"I'm a doctor. Besides, I made an oath."

"An oath?"

"To do no harm and to save as many lives as I can, even at the cost of my own." said Maria with a solemn voice.

The young man seemed impressed with the comment, but he lowered his head moments later, as if he had come to a painful realization.

"I can never be like that."

"Like what?"

"Well… so… honorable."

"What do you mean?"

The young man stayed silent, clutching his legs closer to his chest. Maria then noticed something in between his clothes. It was a small shining metallic object. She asked the man to show it to her. It was a feather made of silver. She then remembered what the young boy had told her outside.

"Do you have a younger brother?" she asked a bit bluntly.

The young man looked up and saw the exact same pendant he was wearing. His eyes started to overflow with tears and his face contorted in pain.

"I´m sorry, I had assumed they had taken you as a hostage. Your little brother asked me to find you."

"He wasn´t supposed to be here." his tears suffocated his voice.

"What drove you to do this?"

"He wasn´t supposed to be here." he repeated, clutching the pendant in his fist.

He then continued.

"I was just trying to help one of us. He was sick, you know? But the one who made the proper medicine was a greedy bastard and he would just sell it to wealthy people; while those who aren´t rich enough to buy it from him kick the bucket."

"And that´s why you decided to walk in armed?"

"I didn´t want to carry guns. In fact, only two of us carried them. One had an SMG and the other a shotgun and a pistol."

He then produced a small firearm from his jacket pocket.

"They forced me to carry it and shoot someone. That´s when…" he then started to cry again, shaking and experiencing strong spasms that felt like thousands of daggers in his stomach and chest.

Maria held him close as if protecting a scared child.

"And the bullet hit your brother?"

The young man cried louder, contorting his whole body because of the pain.

"I would never hurt him! He's just eleven, goddamn it! But Leonard just went crazy. After that, I tried to calm him, but he just shot me!"

"Is Leonard the leader of your gang?"

"He used to be… until his disease drove him mad."

Maria's senses tensed, but she retained her composure.

"What disease?"

"No one knows. He said that one of the people responsible would be here today. We found him, followed him and took him as a hostage, but he doesn't have what Leonard wants. Still, he continues to beat him up and threat to kill him if he doesn´t give him the medication he needs."

_Why would a person connected to a disease be in a shopping district in the first place?_

Then, screams resounded in the shopping district. It was as if a beast had been provoked.

"Oh, shit! It's Leonard! Listen, you have to leave. If he sees you here, he´ll just shoot you."

"I'm getting you out of here…"

Then, Maria's walkie-talkie burst to life. She wasn't fast enough to lower the volume, and that caught Leonard's attention. He appeared dragging his hostage as if he was a stag he just had caught. The victim was a man in his early forties, wearing a blue suit, but his bleeding face was swallowed and bruised due to the prolonged beatings he received.

"Well, it looks like the little sissy finally got a cute friend!"

Maria stood up slowly, careful not to trigger a violent response.

"Leave her out of this, Leo, she's just a paramedic." said the young patient.

Maria raised one hand and introduced the other into her pocket, showing her Resurgam ID to Leonard.

"I'm Doctor Maria Torres of Resurgam First Care. I'm here to treat all the wounded here, including your hostage."

"Yeah, right, and the walkie-talkie I just heard might have been the police coming after you like the dog you are!" he pointed a shotgun ate Maria. If anything happened, she would be dead at that close range.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows and moved Leonard's hand away from Maria. The hostage, seeing the confusion, tried to run away. However, the man tripped over.

From his jacket, a small vial came rolling near to Leonard's feet. His eyes became red of anger and his gun was pointed towards the hostage.

"You lying asshole!" he screamed. He pulled the trigger, but once again, the shadow moved his hand away. Maria recognized the gigantic figure helping her.

"You again?" she said while helping her patient get up.

"You run and take the kid and the man to a hospital! I'll deal with them!"

"What?"

"Just go!"

The giant then grabbed the hostage and practically threw him near to Maria. She then carried him and dashed away with her two patients. Leonard, however, reached out for his gun and fired rapidly. The bullets hit the walls, making the metal shards bounce off. Maria felt as if lava or a string of fire passed through her leg, but she only pressed forward.

* * *

><p>The man known as Captain Eagle was surrounded, but in all his fighting experience, he knew the perfect way to overcome his enemies. He swiftly disarmed Leonard and engaged his companions, defeating them with ease. Leonard then tried to pick up the vial and run, but it slipped from his hands and broke as soon as it touched the floor. The vigilante chased Leonard through the shopping district and through some catwalks located nearby, however, the hero noticed that one of the platforms was rusted and would not hold their combined weight.<p>

"Hey, wait!" he said, trying to warn him. Leonard didn't listen and kept sprinting, bust as soon as he placed his foot on the rusted platform, the structure yielded, crushing the youth's legs. When the hero arrived, he immediately cried for help, but the gathering crowd began to scream, demanding that he would be left to die. Ignoring their screams, the giant carried a suffering Leonard and took him to the paramedic. Just after the catwalk commotion, the police had decided to move inside. They didn't find much; just a few wounded and two knocked out delinquents, but the man known as Captain Eagle was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Maria was trying her hardest to control the burning pain in her leg. She didn't have time for that. She was about to send the other paramedics off when a voice called out to her. The vigilante carried Leonard, who was suffering in excruciating pain. She immediately put him in a stretcher and inside the ambulance, next to her other patient, who had reunited with his little brother. She was about to turn and thank the hero, but when she looked, he had vanished. She pushed her thoughts aside and taking one final look at the chaotic scene, drove back to Resurgam.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Again, I finally finished it! (Fanfares) For the millionth time, I apologize for taking so long to upload this, but school's been a real pain. However, I truly appreciate your support! Thank you so much for reading and following this story. From here on, things might get more and more complicated!

What was this disease Leonard had? Why and how did he get it? Stay tuned for these answers and more!

Shin Izanagi


	4. The Comfort of Home

**The Darkest Bond**

**Chapter 4- The Comfort of Home**

Erhard was the first one to see the ambulance arrive at Resurgam. At first, he thought of just reaching Maria, but as soon as he saw other two paramedics pushing the stretcher, he knew he was needed to save lives again. While running through the halls, the paramedics explained the situation to him. Erhard immediately prepared for surgery and treated all the patients he got.

First, there was a little boy who had taken a bullet. The wound wasn't serious, for it had been treated properly thanks to Maria. Erhard and Tomoe worked as fast as they could in order to truly save the boy from further complications. Then, there was the boy's brother, who had also been shot, but he had also received several blunt traumas. Erhard did as best as he could at treating him, but he knew he would be better under Hank's care.

Just as the Chief was about scream out Hank's name, someone entered the conference room. It was a young short girl with light silver hair and amethyst eyes.

"Doctor Freebird is on his way" she said gasping for air.

"Wha-? Who let you in here?"

"Please, wait just a little longer. I'm sure Doc…"

Before Claire finished her sentence, Hank's footsteps resounded in the distance, drawing nearer with each second that passed. Then, the colossal figure of the orthopedic surgeon entered the room, gasping for air as if he had run nonstop for miles. Before the Chief had a chance to reprimand him, she spotted several bruises on the doctor's face.

"Hank, what the hell did you do to end up like that?"

"I… I just…"

"It's my fault." said Claire rather bluntly "I... I asked for Doctor's Freebird's help with some… problems, but… I'm quite clumsy, you know? When I tried to help Doc I would accidentally hit him with a hammer or bump into him and make him drop some of the heavy stuff I asked him to carry for me."

Claire was smiling nervously, shifting her weight back and forth as she went on with her tale. If Hank's eyes could open beyond their capability, they would have blown out of their sockets. Then, a silence as tense as a bow's string fell on the conference room. The chief was speechless, but she came back to reality shortly after.

"So you're late because your friend got you into trouble? And on top of that, got hit in the _face_ by a _hammer_?" wow, you really are a noble giant, big guy. Give me a break!" she said hitting her forehead with her palm.

"I'm sorry, Chief." said Hank with a low voice.

Just then, Tomoe entered the conference room.

"Oh! Doctor Freebird, thank god you're here! Doctor Muller needs your assistance treating two severe cases of blunt trauma."

"Ah- Yes, I had been notified. I'll be right there. Thank you, Doctor Tachibana"

With that, Hank said good-bye to Claire and got ready. Erhard was inside the operation room, waiting for him in silence. Darnell and Emma were giving one last checkup to their equipment before commencing the operation.

"Oh. Doctor Freebird, I have been expecting you."

"Yes, I apologize for being late, Doctor Muller. Now, let's begin the treatment!"

The first patient was a middle aged man who had suffered some blunt traumas to the stomach and the head. A few of his ribs were cracked and his jaw was disjointed.

"Doctor Freebird, what's the matter?" said Erhard in confusion. Hank was standing still in his place, not moving an inch.

"Nothing." replied the orthopedic surgeon bluntly "Commencing treatment."

Hank's strength and skill in Orthopedics was unquestionable. Erhard was amazed of his knowledge and dedication to the task of saving lives. He found himself comfortable as his assistant. After the first patient was taken care of, came a second one. It was a young man who had suffered severe fractures to his legs, his left arm and his back. Hank worked with speed and precision to treat each affected area to the best of his ability.

"Wow, you catch on pretty quick on this!" commented Freebird, seeing how Erhard responded to his instructions.

Erhard replied with a faint, yet truthful smile.

They were about to finish the treatment, when the patient began to suffocate. The doctors were at a loss. Hank was trying to deduce the cause of the patient's shortness of breath. Suddenly, Erhard's eyes moved by themselves and were locked on the patient's chest. The surgeon then palpated the area and said in an ominous voice:

"Pleural Effusion."

Hank's eyes seemed to have gone out of their sockets with the sudden statement. Assuming a patient's condition without previous diagnosis was unprofessional, but Gabriel had no time to run a diagnosis. The patient's life was extinguishing like a spark, shaken by a gale. Then, as soon as Erhard placed a hand on the patient's chest, his eyes widened, the scalpel steady on his hand.

"Are you sure about this? We have not yet determined the cause…"

"I just… feel like… I must do this."

"Feel like you must?"

"Please. The patient doesn't have much time left!"

"Hmm… very well. I leave this up to you."

Erhard's eyes shun in resolution and he began the risky treatment, doing his best to drain the fluid accumulated on the patient's lungs; once a drain was inserted on the patient's thorax, the surgeon proceeded to close the operation field.

"Take him to intensive care immediately!"

The nurses then took the patient to the intensive care area, where the patient could probably end up under Tomoe's care. Apparently, she had a knack for looking after patients when she wasn't working on endoscopy.

"That was… amazing, doctor! How did you know the patient had Pleural effusions?"

"I… I just…"

Erhard's heart was running and his breathing was heavy. He had to recline on the operating table for support.

"Are you ok, Doctor Muller?"

"Yeah, it's just the rush. I'll be alright."

* * *

><p>After a brief respite, Erhard thanked doctor Freebird and headed out, hoping to find Maria.<p>

The paramedic was relieved to know that all the patients got transferred safely. She also had faith in the fact that Erhard would do his best to save them all. She was organizing her locker when Erhard appeared behind her.

"How did it go?" she said while moving some things around inside the locker.

"All treatments were successful. There were complications, but we managed to pull it out."

"That's great."

She then turned around, but she felt as if someone had melted iron into her leg. She threw herself backwards, using the lockers as a wall. Erhard searched frenetically for the source of her pain. When he looked further down, he spotted a small red stream running down her calf.

"Maria, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just a scratch."

Grabbing the paramedic's first aid kit and tools, the surgeon quickly disinfected the equipment, his hands and the affected area. Using his trademark speed, he extracted a small bullet fragment. He then applied antibiotic gel and sealed the wound with a small piece of micropore.

"Wow." said Maria "Was that really in my leg?"

Erhard nodded.

"Good thing is you didn't need stitches. It should heal in a couple of days."

Then, Maria felt a smooth, warm contact. Erhard's hand lay gently on her calf. Erhard's eyes made contact with her emerald green orbs and he felt his electricity run through him over and over. His heart began to beat faster. He couldn't look away from her. Her eyes were also fixed on him. Slowly, instinctively, Erhard's hand began to move upward. Maria grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. His face was dangerously close; yet, his expression was both longing and inviting. Without a second thought, Maria closed the distance between them. With that, all signs of stress and worry began to fade away.

* * *

><p>Joshua was asleep when Gabriel came in, followed by Tomoe. They had been discussing the recent case of Pleural Effusions in a patient.<p>

"…However, we still haven't determined the cause of the effusions… ¡oh!"

Tomoe froze when she spotted the boy. His face showed no signs of concern or fear. Gabriel smiled and entered quietly in the room, putting out his cigarette. Ever since Joshua started to frequent him more often, he did his best to control his "taste" for tobacco.

Softly, Gabriel placed a thick wool blanket on top of the boy and kissed his head, to what Joshua smiled in content. Tomoe sighed in relief, moved by Gabriel's fatherly composure.

"You are getting better at this, Doctor Cunningham." she said in a low voice.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" said Gabriel, slightly offended.

Tomoe giggled, then, turned her attention back to Joshua.

"He used up all his energy."

"You kiddin'? He has energy like a nuclear reactor! It took forever to get him to sleep."

Gabriel smiled wryly. He wasn't quite sure if he was being the ideal father to Joshua. Even after two years, he still feared his rejection. Feeling his doubts, Tomoe placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lose hope; one shouldn't give up while still able to fight."

"Yeah, yeah, don't tell me…"

"It is against the path of honor" said them in unison.

"Well, we better get some sleep."

"I'll continue with my watch. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Please, do. Well, goodnight, Tomoe."

"Goodnight, Doctor Cunningham. Goodnight, Joshua." She added while she closed the door silently.

Gabriel was careful not to wake Joshua up as he cuddled next to him. Maybe he wasn't the best father in the word, but he would try his best for Joshua's sake.

"It's been two years now, so what could possibly go wrong?" he muttered as he closed his eyes and drifted into his dreams.

* * *

><p>Hank remembered everything that had happened today as he lay sitting on a bed. Claire was tending to some of his wounds with cold towels and a few bandages. After the incident in the commercial district, Hank had little time to change into his hospital attire and make it in time for an emergency procedure. Have Claire not been there to help him, he would be in serious trouble now.<p>

"You sure took a beating." Commented Claire as she placed the cold towel on the ex-soldier's swollen face.

Hank stood silent as the cold ice worked its wonders on him. He would have never though Claire could be such a trust-worthy confidant and a great nurse. Although he hated to admit it, he was relieved once Claire found out his secret, it made things a lot easier and she was very understanding.

"Thank-you, Claire." said Hank, breaking the silence.

"What for?"

"For helping me back there in the conference room. I was sure they would discover the reason for me being late if it hadn't been for you; really, thank-you."

Claire just smiled a light blush in her cheeks.

"Just do me a favor." she said with a slightly more serious tone. "Don't get yourself killed."

Hank just smiled back at her. He was far too tired and hurt to walk home by himself, so he asked for Claire's permission to stay in her home for the night, much to her delight.

"I just hope I don't cause your parents too much trouble." said the giant.

"Just leave to me."

* * *

><p>Maria and Erhard were leaving the ward when a man wearing a long grey coat appeared in front of them. It was Holden.<p>

Erhard trusted Holden with his life, however, he felt a sudden rush of fear, especially if the agent decided to take him back in front of Maria; he didn't want her to see that.

"Am I to be taken back to my cell?" he asked bluntly, but being careful not to sound too harsh.

"No." replied the agent just as bluntly.

Both Erhard and Maria traded confused looks with each other.

"Tomorrow, seven thirty sharp. You earned it, kid."

Holden turned and left. Erhard didn't know whether to smile or become even more confused. It was Maria who brought him back to reality.

"So… do you have a place to stay for the night?"

* * *

><p>The night was quiet, just as Tomoe's round through the hospital. Most patients were sleeping peacefully and those in intensive care were stable. While taking a little break, Tomoe walked outside to look at the night sky. The stars looked down on humanity like caring guardians. Tomoe felt comfort in knowing that she wasn´t alone in the unending struggle for life.<p>

She then heard the sound of an engine which seemed awfully familiar. As the vehicle drove away, Tomoe couldn't help but smile to herself.

_After a long wait, they'll get to be together; the best of luck for both of you._

* * *

><p>A cellphone rang in the distance. Naomi had just put Alyssa to bed; fortunately, she was fast asleep and didn't seem to react to the sudden noise. Naomi looked at her daughter one last time before crossing the hallway and reaching the phone in the living room in a couple of seconds.<p>

"Naomi." She said in her serious demeanor. There was a short, tense silence.

"I'm on my way." she said grabbing her coat. Before she stepped outside, she looked back to Alyssa's room.

"I'll be back soon." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Erhard felt warmth like he hadn't felt in a very long time. Wrapped in Maria's passionate embrace, he felt his body regain a dormant strength. Gradually, their heartbeats became faster and stronger. Erhard couldn't remember when was the last time his heart ever beat that fast. Maria felt as if a heavenly rain washed away her pain and worries, clinging to him like a lifeline. He was everything to her. When their emotions reached the limit, they were overcome by a strong sensation of fulfillment and peace.<p>

He was half-asleep in her arms, savoring the long awaited peace as she held him tightly against her chest. He could hear her heart beating like a pulse from the sea. Even if he had never been to the sea, he could picture it thanks to Maria, and he liked the feeling.

"Thank you, Maria." said Erhard in a whisper "Thank you for being here, with me."

She simply passed her hand through his head, caressing it gently, like a child being put to bed.

"Just sleep for now. Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do next."

Erhard nodded, allowing himself be overcome by a sweet slumber. As his consciousness faded into the dream world, he came to a liberating realization:

For the first time ever since he could remember, he experienced the true comfort of being at home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you so much for reading this! Again, I apologize for the late update, but I truly appreciate your support! I could say that we´re halfway through, but that means things are _really_ going to gain speed!

What was that mysterious feeling Erhard felt while treating the patient? What was Naomi called for? Stay tuned!

Shin-izanagi


	5. When The storm hits the Shore

**The Darkest Bond**

**Chapter 5- When the Storm Hits the Shore**

Naomi arrived at the scene and immediately knew that whatever she'd find inside wouldn't be pleasant. After parking her car, she showed her ID to an officer, who conducted her inside. Some other officers were just standing, practically waiting for her to finish her investigation and others were investigating the scene on their own.

"May I have the room, please?" Naomi called with her deep voice.

The officers turned and locked the door behind them. Once Naomi was completely alone, her eyes began to scan the room, looking for the truth in the scene now before her. At first glance, the room seemed normal except for the body of a man lying in bed. The forensic specialist put to use all the tools at her disposal and once she felt satisfied, she headed back to her lab.

_Hope you're ready for work, Little Guy._

* * *

><p>Erhard woke up to the sound of Maria's voice. When his eyesight was focused, he was able to distinguish her already dressed up. Erhard then looked outside and saw that the sky wasn't completely lit.<p>

"Good morning." said Maria leaning down to kiss him.

"What time is it?" asked Erhard sitting up on the bed.

"Six ten."

"Wow… that time already?"

"You should hit the shower."

Erhard nodded and headed towards where Maria was pointing. She then handed him a clean towel.

Erhard couldn´t remember when was the last time he felt so revitalized by a shower, but he was too focused on the feeling of cleanliness and tranquility to think about it. While dressing up, he looked at his face in a mirror. His eyes seemed to shine with a rekindled spark. He smiled in content and continued to dress up.

Maria passed by and noticed a fold in the neck of his thermal jacket. Stretching her hand, she delicately fixed the fold. However, she could take her eyes off of him. He took her hand and placed it in his cheek, saying more that hundred words could express.

"We should… probably get going."

Erhard looked at Maria's alarm clock. Six twenty. Nodding, Erhard double-checked he was missing nothing before exiting her house and climbing on her bike.

By the moment they arrived at Resurgam, a few doctors had already arrived, but it was mostly quiet. They headed straight for the mess hall in which they enjoyed the last precious moments they had. Then, a tall figure approached the couple.

"What a surprise to see you both this early."

"Look who's talking, Big Guy. You've never been here _this_ early, did something happen?"

"I'm just making sure I don´t get into trouble with the chief again."

"You mean the incident with our last patient?" said Erhard, remembering the events of that day, to which the giant nodded.

"Which reminds me, Doctor Muller? That was an amazing skill you displayed when treating him. Also, it was a very fortunate thing that you correctly guessed the patient's true condition. I wonder, however, how _did_ you figure it out?"

"That was…"

Erhard still didn't know how to reply to that question. He himself didn't quite understand what manner of supernatural phenomenon had taken over him, if supernatural was the right word to describe it.

"What's important is that the patient is safe thanks to you both." said the paramedic.

Both doctors nodded in agreement and Hank bid the couple farewell.

Erhard stood in silence for a while, meditating on the fact that he was so close to work his sentence off. He stared at his hands and wondered about that surreal episode; he wasn´t quite sure whether to accept it as a "paranormal" phenomena or not.

The two doctors continued to chat while they ate a good breakfast. Erhard was happy that he was eating something good for once, and was relieved to know that all those days in the cold cell hadn´t ruined his sense of taste.

After the breakfast, he stopped by most of the staff's workplaces, greeting as many people as he could. Maria also encouraged the idea; she wanted him to have only good memories of Resurgam, and of them together. Shortly after, Agent Holden arrived. All of Erhard's companions, except Naomi, gathered to bid him a heartfelt farewell. Maria didn't waste her only chance and kissed him before he got inside his cell.

"I promise you all I will come back soon. Wait for me."

"You bet, kid! Hang in there."

"Good luck, Doctor Muller."

The doors to the cell were sealed and Holden encouraged the Resurgam team to continue to push onward before getting inside the truck and driving away. Before the emptiness could take over the doctors, Gabriel Cunningham managed to get everyone back to work.

"It's the least we can do for him." he thought, going inside with the rest.

The truck moved further away from Resurgam, but Erhard's heart was content. Holden was also happy. Erhard thought that maybe he found a little joy in being alone, away from a burden such as him, but soon, that thought vanished.

"Thanks for this, Holden." said the surgeon almost in a childlike manner.

"You've earned it. Don't thank me."

"So, where to now?" asked Erhard after a short silence.

"Chicago. You need to see some people and then give another conference about Viral Evolution and Control."

Suddenly there was a huge impact; an explosion on one side of the truck. They had been hit by a high power weapon like a grenade. Erhard didn't have time to hold on to something. A dense smoke began to seep through into the surgeon's cell. The truck was on fire. Erhard called Holden's name several times, but there was no answer. Then, the doors to his cell were opened. Before he could run outside of the vehicle, two men restrained him and another one injected him with a drug. As his consciousness faded away, Erhard could hear the distant sound of waves, crashing into the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>After what looked like eons, It´s finished! I apologize for taking so long to update anything, but collage and other literary projects keep me busy. Now, I realize this is a very short chapter compared to others, but it is part of the changes I underwent as a writer. I'll do my best to keep the tension and flow as fast and interesting as possible in a short number of pages. With that said, look forward to this story's next chapter. Thank you so much for all your support along the way, without it, I simply wouldn´t be here.

Once again I apologize and hope you enjoy this and my other stories. Be seeing you!

Shin Izanagi


End file.
